Love at First Glance
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The Yule Ball is an exciting time for everyone involved. That includes young Gabrielle Delacour who is discovering her first love. Written for both Love in Motion and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This was written for both the Love in Motion and Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Snape Appreciation Challenge. For the Love in Motion I choose to write for the Het pairing of Seamus/Gabrielle. For the Snape Appreciation Challenge I choose to write for Shelf 1 1. Amortentia and the task was to write about first love. I hope you all enjoy Love at First Glance.**

The first time she had met Seamus Finnigan she hadn't given the Irish boy a second look. She was only there to support her sister Fleur in the Twrwizard Tournament. Not to find a boyfriend. But she had give it to him the fact that he was trying.

"Hello," he said trying to be suave but failing miserably.

"Ello," she giggled finding his Irish accent actually quite cute.

He had blushed in crazy manner at this and raced off towards his friends. She could hear his friends laughing at him from a far. She felt bad for him because he was actually quite cute.

"Why are you smiling, Gabrielle?" Fleur asked walking over to her with the other girls from Beauxbuttons.

"It's a boy?" asked one of the others. "Isn't it?"

I watched the boy who had tried to talk to me being hassled by his friends. I nodded as Fleur lead the way back to the boat where our lessons were to be held.

"Which one?" asked Fleur as we passed the boys who had been hassling him. "Which boys is it?"

I pointed to the boy in question. "That one," I told her watching him blush as I pointed him out to her.

"I think he likes you too," she told me and the conversation was dropped for a while.

A few months later though it was picked up with a vengeance. It was a few days after the Yule Ball had announced and Fleur had insisted that I be allowed to attend. Madame Olympe had told her that if I was asked I could go. I sighed in defeated. No one here knew me except for him. I didn't think that he would ask me in front of his friends though. But boy was I in for a surprise after lunch that afternoon.

"Hello," came the Irish voice I had been wanting to hear since the first time I heard it. "Can I sit with you?"

I nodded moving my books to my other side so he could sit. "Hello," I said a blush color my cheeks a pretty pink. "It is a nice afternoon. Isn't it?"

He nodded fidgeting a little bit as though uncomfortable. "It is," he admitted. "Say I don't think I introduced myself the last time."

"I don't believe you did either."

"I'm Seamus Finnigan." He held out his hand for me to shake. No boy had ever held out their hand for me to shake which was actually a nice change of pace for me. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Gabrielle," I told him shaking his hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Seamus."

We sat making small talk for a while. I showed him some of my drawings that I was working on. I was a pretty good drawer if I had to say so myself. He was looking them over when he looked like he wanted to ask me something but was holding back.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"It's just you're a pretty good artist," he told me blushing again. His blushing just made him all the more adorable to me. But he still seemed to be hiding or holding something in.

"That's not it," I told him. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering...um...uh...I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"If you had a date to the Yule Ball?"

"I don't."

"Would you go with me?"

I hear from a short distance Fleur telling the others to slow down and give me more time with Seamus. I was very thankful to her for that. I wanted to make this moment last as long as I could. Nothing could ruin this moment for me.

"I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you," I told him with a huge smile. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall. Yes?"

He nodded blushing wildly as he raced off with a yelped "Bye." going to his nearby friends. No doubt to tell them that he was going to the Yule Ball with one of the girls from Beauxbuttons.

"What was that about?" asked Fleur with a knowing smile.

"Seamus just asked me to the Yule Ball," I told her excitedly. I smiled knowing that Seamus Finnigan was my first love and nothing could take that away from me.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Love at First Glance.**


End file.
